The Queen And The Soldier
by marg h
Summary: a small fic of AdamaRoslin with the song "The Queen And The Soldier" of Suzanne Vega, Enjoy and please review!


Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic with a song, I hope you will like it!

all the mistakes are mine, but the characters aren't. Enjoy the story and please review!

**The queen and the soldier**

**The soldier came knocking upon the queen's door**

**He said, "I am not fighting for you any more"**

**The queen knew she'd seen his face someplace before**

**And slowly she let him inside.**

"Madam President, the Admiral is here to see you" said Tory.

"Tell him to come to come in." She was on the Galactica, in the War Room, she thought he only come to say 'Hello'.

But when he came in, there was something in his face that said that there is something wrongs, "Laura, I can't do _that_ any more".

She was confused, "What are you talking about? You can't _do_ what?"

"I can't do _that! _That game that we are playing, this power game".

She didn't get what he wanted, why now, what changed?

"Bill do you mean that..." he cut her.

"I don't mean I don't care from you any more" he came closer, "You are my friend, my very close friend, I came to know you, need you, but..."

"But, what?" what does he wants for her, does he messing with her?

"Today, when Lee asked you about the Chamalla, when you talk about the cancer coming back, I couldn't help it, I needed to protect you! And that damage all what I believe in!"

"So you saying…" he cut her again,

"I'm saying, that _this_ has to stop"

"Bill..." she was hurt, he could hear it in her voice.

He tried to say something but she stopped him, "Let me talk this time"

She took a big breath and said, "I can't do it right now, I have time this evening, come and met me onColonial One.

**He said, "I've watched your palace up here on the hill**

**And I've wondered who's the woman for whom we all kill**

**But I am leaving tomorrow and you can do what you will**

**Only first I am asking you why."**

"Laura in the first time I met you, I was sure you are no more then a stupid school teacher. But when _my_ fleet went after you to Kobol, I wonder what they found in you?" he said to her, finally since he began to talk she looked at him.

"I thought you said you will apologies?"

"I'm trying any way" he said embarrass.

"No you not, Bill" 'at list she using my first name', he thought.

"You are telling me stories, and you insulting me in them as well!" He didn't knew how to responded to that, she saw that, so she kept talking, "So like Admiral Cain used to say lets cut the bull shit!" he smiled from the fact _she_ was using this kind of phrase. She didn't let him smile about that to much, "What do you want?"

"I want; I want to stop fighting _your_ battles"

**Down in the long narrow hall he was led**

**Into her rooms with her tapestries red**

**And she never once took the crown from her head**

**She asked him there to sit down.**

He remembered the time in New Caprica, now those were good times. He loved being there with her, she her so free. Every time he hears about New Caprica, he does not think on the bad things, only on the good ones.

Like the time he visit her and she took him to her tent, on one side of the tent there was this beautiful red fabric, that if he didn't knew better he would probably said that it was a tapestries.

He saw her as often as he could, but it wasn't a lot, but still he had never seen her cried. Not about losing the presidency, her on living on New Caprica, she had a mask she didn't take off.

In this tent they finally had a time to set and talk a little, to runaway from the outside.

**He said, "I see you now, and you are so very young**

**But I've seen more battles lost than I have battles won**

**And I've got this intuition, says it's all for your fun**

**And now will you tell me why?"**

Bill couldn't help but ask her then, "Laura, how are you? You a very beautiful a young lady" she giggle from that.

Still smiling at him she answered "Bill, darling. I don't know if you haven't notice but I not _that_ young."

He laugh from that, "much younger then me, I can promise you"

"True, true" he came closer to her, they set so close, that they can hear each other breath, he took her hands in his.

"Laura. I know that you don't like Baltar has President, me too. But you got to stop fighting the government, his hurting some people here, it hurting _you!_ I care deeply about you; it looks like you are doing that just for your on fun to fell your free time!"

**The young queen, she fixed him with an arrogant eye**

**She said, "You won't understand, and you may as well not try"**

**But her face was a child's, and he thought she would cry**

**But she closed herself up like a fan.**

Laura was hurt, she has never thought he would say that kind of thing, and in this kid of place, they had fraking a romantic evening together! "I don't believe you just said that!"

She stood up walking away from him.

'Oh no' he thought ' I'm not going to lose her, not now!', "Laura don't runaway!"

"It doesn't matter anyway you would never understand it, and you may as well not try"

But she stood there close to her self, he was sure she would cry, but this mask was still on her.

**And she said, "I've swallowed a secret burning thread**

**It cuts me inside, and often I've bled"**

**He laid his hand then on top of her head**

**And he bowed her down to the ground.**

"Just try me Laura Roslin!" he said with anger and hurt from love and care.

"I don't think I can…" he came close to her again, hugging her close to him.

"Of course you can" he whispered in her ear, hugging her as closes as he can, try to make the tears go away.

"I had my past hunting me back on Caprica, and when he disappears, I found peace, now new secrets and lies found their way to me, it cuts me inside, and often I just can't deal with that."

He took a step back, looking at her, when their eye met, he lead down and kiss her, softly and gently on the lips, when she felt his lips on her, she forgot the other world.

**"Tell me how hungry are you? How weak you must feel**

**As you are living here alone, and you are never revealed**

**But I won't march again on your battlefield"**

**And he took her to the window to see.**

Back in the real world, in the present she stood in front of him in her office, in her ship, her territory. She was away behind mad on him, "Laura, tell me please, when were the last time you actually took care of yourself, had an _all_ meal, and didn't stopped in the middle cause of the fleet needs". She tried to respond but he came closer holding her hands, "Let me finish, please?" She nodded.

"You need to take care of your self, you even stopped visit me on the Galactica, and only if you have too you come! You don't open to me anymore, what mean you don't talk to any one else about things beside work,"

"Don't flatter yourself too much Bill!" she said more angry and annoyed.

"Laura, stop being in denial, stop brilliant friend of mine one told me that, and said that those thing are out of our hand, look around you, look what our action are doing! Wake up Laura!"

"I don't need to wake up!" she yelled back at him.

"You do, just like I needed back when we first got attacked by the Cylons."

**And the sun, it was gold, though the sky, it was gray**

**And she wanted more than she ever could say**

**But she knew how it frightened her, and she turned away**

**And would not look at his face again.**

Laura thought about what Bill just said to her, she wasn't really listening to him. How could she, 'Did he hear what he just said to her'. But she did heard when he said that _their_ action hurt people around them. He was right, Lee wasn't specking not to his father nor her, he left the fleet. And because of what? And for what? So an idiot like Baltar could be free?! _Free_?!.

She didn't wanted that, any of that. She wanted to help people not hurt them, to _help_ this fleet, to live those terrible things that happen back on New Caprica in the past, to come back to what she had before, to her _life_, to _her_ Bill. But she knew how it frightened her, and she turned away and would not look at his face again

**And he said, "I want to live as an honest man**

**To get all I deserve and to give all I can**

**And to love a young woman who I don't understand**

**Your highness, your ways are very strange."**

He saw that she is slipping away but he didn't give up, taking her hand and take her back to him, "I want to live as an honest man to get all I deserve and to give all I can, and to _love_ thisamazing woman standing in front of me, and to never let her go from me, even if she is a little crazy." she giggle a little for his chose of words.

**But the crown, it had fallen, and she thought she would break**

**And she stood there, ashamed of the way her heart ached**

**She took him to the doorstep and she asked him to wait**

**She would only be a moment inside.**

She felt the mask going down again, all the love she feel for him full her up. But she couldn't let her self get hurt again, and her heart broke for his love for her, no one ever care about her.

"Laura, I want to married you, don't care for the consequence"

Tears came to her eyes, "Bill…" she whisper so quiet that he almost didn't hear her.

"I did care for the consequ …" He stop her from taking by putting is lips on her and kiss her passionately.

When they broke up the kiss she ask him for more time, and when she we next see him she will give him an answer, he knew he wasn't smart to push her and said "okay".

**Out in the distance her order was heard**

**And the soldier was killed, still waiting for her word**

**And while the queen went on strangeling in the solitude she preferred**

**The battle continued on.**

But in the day after, and the day after him, Laura told Tory to cancel _all_ her meeting with the Admiral. She was avoiding him, because when she will see him again she will probably say 'Yes' and a lovely has it sound to her she knew it was a mistake, a week past and she wanted to see him again as soon as possible cause she miss him to much, she knew she can't life with out him, she want to marry him!.

But before that the Cylons attacked the Battlestar Galactica, and the crew, with Bill in side died.

And while the President went on strangeling in the solitude she preferred, the battle continued on.

The End

Note: Like it? Not? Anyway, please review!


End file.
